How it Should of Been
by sky007999
Summary: my version of twilight after Edward left
1. Prologe

**Okay, I'm supposed to be working on my other story as I haven't even finished my first chapter, but it's SO HARD! So enjoy my mini story while I sort myself out =]**

**Disclaimer – DO I BLOODY LOOK LIKE STEPHANIE MEYER?**

**Music – **_**Elvis Ain't Dead**_** – By Scouting For Girls**

"Bella," Jake mumbled as he slept.

He had crashed out on my sofa. I love watching Jake sleep. He looks like a child again, innocence and all. He's been doing extra shifts seeing as there is a vampire trying to kill me. Also, did I mention Jake is a werewolf? He's been missing out on his sleep.

Jake opened one eye. "Hey, Bells… SHIT! How long have I been asleep?"

"A while."

"Sorry Bells, I'll make it up to you! We hardly spend enough time together as it is."

"It's fine. Honestly Jake! You need sleep!" I smiled at him.

"You worry too much about me!" Jake smiled, and then embraced me in one of his bear hugs.

"Can't – Breathe –!" I gasped for air.

"Sorry Bells!" He released me. "Come on; let's get back to my house."

"Okay" Jake gave me his signature smile, before piggy-backing me all the way to his house.

"Jake, Jake, put me down!" I laughed as he threw me onto his sofa.

He started raiding the fridge, when suddenly; there was a knock at the door, and Paul burst in.

"She's back!" I stopped breathing. **(A/N this is the vampire if no one knows what the hell I'm talking about!)**

_Lol! Twilighters, you know who it is! This is sort of my intro, might launch into a story, may not . . . =P_


	2. Love, Death and Kichen Walls!

**Disclaimer – DO I LOOK LIKE A BILLIONARE?**

**Music – **_**Disenchanted**_** – My Chemical Romance**

**RECAP**

"_Jake, Jake, put me down!" I laughed as he threw me onto his sofa._

_He started raiding the fridge, when suddenly; there was a knock at the door. Paul burst in._

"_She's back!" I stopped breathing._

"Where is she?" Jake asked

"On the old Cullen line." My heart stopped. _Ed-. NO! Stop thinking about him Bella._

"It'll be fine Bella," Jake reassured me, noticing my silence.

"Take her to Emily's," Paul ordered "Then join us."

"NO!" I cried, forcing back the tears. Jake was the only person I had left, I couldn't lose him too.

"Don't worry about me, just worry about you." Jake whispered gently as he held me. The tears started coming, I'd hid this from him every time Victoria made an appearance. Everything I'd been bottling up, they just wouldn't stop.

"Jake," Paul called.

"Tell Sam I'm sorry," Paul nodded and ran off into the woods.

We stood there for a while, my tears evaporated as soon as they hit Jakes hot body. Once my sobs had quieted down, Jake tilted my head up so he could see my face.

"What's this all about?"

"Jake," I hiccupped ", I can't lose you, you're all I've got!"

"I'm not going anywhere Bells. As long as you need me I'll be here."

I touched his lips, "My Jacob…" Did I really want this to happen? Jake started leaning in. Oh God, what do I do? Am I aloud a small slice of happiness? He pressed his lips gently onto mine, and I melted into him. The kiss started to get more intense. Our mouths moved together naturally He pushed me onto the sofa. He was everywhere. I wrapped my legs around him; I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. I shuddered, and it had nothing to do with temperature. He tasted so good! All of the feelings that I had been hiding I suddenly realized. I love Jake. I _love _Jake!

Suddenly, I heard howling. A wolf exploded through the kitchen wall. We looked up.

"SHIT!" shouted Jake. He jumped off the sofa and exploded into wolf form, leaving the remnants of his trousers behind him. I looked through the new hole in the wall. On the edge of the forest, was the unmistakable flaming red hair of Victoria.

Victoria, come to get her revenge after Edwa-, _he _killed her partner, James, as he was trying to kill me.

I saw the crumpled wolf lying in the remnants of the kitchen. I got up to go over to him; he growled at me, jumped up and went to join Jake.

_What do I do? _I thought,_ … Emily's!_

I started running, out of the crumbling house and following the edge of the forest, falling over a couple of times along the way, until I finally found the small yellow cottage.

I burst in, out of breath and bleeding slightly. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands. She looked up as I came in. Her face was all blotchy, as if she had been crying.

"Emily, what happened?"

"Sam's dead."

_Ahh! OMG! Can you believe it? What a cliffhanger! PLEASE review, so I know whether you like it or not…?_


	3. The Final Tear

**I really didn't know if I was gunna continue this. I am supposed to be writing a Stephanie Meyer epic, but I really can't be arsed at the mo. I'm just gunna go with the flow and see where this ends up. I only got one review *sob*, but I just wanted to thank spawn94 for her lovely comment! Enjoy!**

**Music – **_**Colorless Colour – **_**La Roux**

**P.S. I've been reading other stories, and if there are any kissing scenes, they're all really descriptive! I just wanted to say that my kissing scenes aren't as brilliant, but I've never kissed a boy, what can you expect? **

**Disclaimer – what idiot will think this is actually Stephanie Meyer?**

**RECAP**

_I burst in, out of breath and bleeding slightly. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands. She looked up as I came in. Her face was all blotchy, as if she had been crying._

"_Emily, what happened?" _

"_Sam's dead."_

"What?" I asked, gob smacked

"S-seth came ba-ack," Emily's scared face crumpled as silent tears ran down her face " ,Sam t-tried to be brave instead of c-calling for help." She took a deep breath and swallowed back the tears. I sat patiently, not knowing what to do as Emily crumbled away before me. "He disappeared; t-they didn't ha-ave a clue where he was"

"Maybe he just phased-"

"-No", she snapped sharply "Th-that . . . that . . . _leech_, c-cornered him." Emily, the calmest person I know, was falling apart at the seams. Getting redder and angrier by the minute. "The last thoughts they s-saw of him was the _bitch_ lunging at him!"

"Emily," I said softly, embracing her I a tight hug

"They w-would still hear him if was s-still alive." She sobbed into my shoulder "Y-you don't ju-ust recover from those wounds i-if he phased back t-to being _human_" Her voice broke on the last word launching into uncontrollable sobs.

I hugged her tighter, _this is all my fault!_, I screamed inwardly, _if you'd of just let Jacob go, Sam would still be alive. Emily wouldn't be sitting at this kitchen table now, half of Jakes house would still be standing. All because I had to go all sappy and stupid and be a complete bitch and keep Jacob away from standing, saving and fighting with his best friends. _

"I'm so sorry Emily!" I shrieked as tears spilled from my eyes

"It's not your fault honey-"

"-but it is!" I interrupted, chocked by tears. Emily looked at me, confused. "I begged Jake not to go, I just couldn't bear to see him hurt I – I – I"

"You – you _KILLED MY SAM!_" She screamed at me

"Emily, I'm- I'm so-"

"YOU KILLED HIM ALL BECAUSE YOU, _couldn't bear to see him hurt" _she said in a mock childish voice. Her words cut through me like a knife. Everything seemed so clear now. I knew exactly what to do. I was too tired of fighting.

I ran out of the cottage, leaving Emily's screams and sobs behind me. I ran, and didn't even notice when I fell over, I picked myself up and carried on running. I was too numb to feel anything properly.

Limping round the half of Jakes house that was still standing, I saw Victoria.

"Come on then!" I shouted "If you want me so bad, then come get me!"

Suddenly, everything froze. I saw three things at once. The blood red eyes of my killer, Jakes eyes, which made guilt sweep through me. And finally I looked down the small puddle that was at my feet. Staring at my reflection, I saw every happy memory I have ever had.

A single tear drop spilled over and landed with a slight _plop _into the water.

I heard someone shout, or whisper. I wasn't listening.

Yes, I was sure, my time is up. I have no purpose to be here.

I braced myself.

_I'm going to die . . ._

**Jacobs P.O.V**

Bella touched my lips; it felt like an electric shock had ran up and down my spine.

"My Jacob . . ." she whispered.

I stared into Bella beautiful brown eyes. Without any hesitation, I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently onto hers. I kissed her gently, but suddenly, all the yearning I had had for Bella was getting the better of me. I crushed my lips onto hers. Pushing her onto the sofa and I pressed my body on top of her.

I heard a howl, and wolf Embry exploded through my Kitchen wall. As the dust cleared, I saw the blood red eyes of Victoria. "SHIT!" I shouted.

I leaped off the sofa and phased. Suddenly my head was full of other peoples voices.

_Jake! Man! Sam's disappeared! _Embry exploded, as he showed me what had happened.

_HOLY CRAP! Please don't say this means I have to be alpha while he's gone? _

The entire packs minds nodded simultaneously. I sighed, and launched into the alpha that was within me.

We worked together, pulling bit off of the leech while she screamed and lashed out. We were winning.

"Come on then!" I heard Bella's voice shout. _No way!_, I thought_, this can't be happening!_

"if you want me so bad," Bella continued "Then come and get me!"

"NO!" I roared. I had only just got her back!

Victoria smiled.

As long as there is still breath in my body, I will never let that leech even one step closer to my Bella.

_Okay, I really didn't know how to end this chapter! What do you think? I know I made Emily sound like such a bitch, but when your grieving, you do stupid things right? How do you think I should bring the Cullen's back? Do you think I should keep Sam dead? (I have a good idea that means that he would still be alive =])_


	4. the big bear

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I came up this good idea to keep everyone happy! Sam is dead… but is also of alive (kinda =]) read this to find out what I mean!**

**READ MY NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED VEGAS! MIKE AND BELLA HUMOR!**

**So yeah, I totally didn't just advertize my story in the middle of my chapter =]!**

**I now know what I'm writing about now! I have a game plan! So sit back and watch me know what I'm doing! **

**Music – **_**Let it Rock – **_**some dudes with weird names . . .**

**Disclaimer – As if this is actually Stephanie Meyer, I have WAAAY better hair than her!**

**RECAP . . . **

**Jacob's POV**

"_Come on then!" I heard Bella's voice shout. No way!, I thought, this can't be happening!_

"_If you want me so bad," Bella continued "Then come and get me!" _

"_NO!" I roared. I had only just got her back! _

_Victoria smiled._

_As long as there is still breath in my body, I will never let that leech even one step closer to my Bella._

**Bella's POV**

_Yes, I was sure, my time is up. I have no purpose to be here._

_I braced myself._

_I'm going to die…_

Suddenly, something hit me, hard.

I fell to the ground.

I could feel something very large and hairy on top of me. I tried to wriggle free; it let out a low growl, and jumped up.

I opened my eyes . . . to see a large bear standing above me.

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

The bear lunged at Victoria, which I suddenly realized the wolves had started tearing apart.

I burst into tears, as what had just happened, sunk in. I curled into a ball, bawling my eyes out.

I suddenly felt warm arms around me.

"J-Jacob…" I choked out, without opening my eyes.

He pulled me into his arms.

"What were you thinking, Bells?" he asked. I just shook my head. "Come on, let's get you home."

I hardly paid attention to the journey. I just embraced the heat from Jakes body.

I heard my front door open.

"Jacob, what happened?" I heard my dad's worried voice, but I felt like it wasn't there, like he was speaking through a fuzzy TV.

"We were hiking in the woods, and we met a bear," I heard my dad gasp; "We are fine. Bella's just in shock is all." Jake has really good cover stories…

"Here, let me see her!" I heard my Dad gush.

"Dad, I'm fine! I just need some sleep…"

"I'll put her to bed Charlie."

"Okay…"

We entered my room, and Jacob placed me carefully on my bed.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, and said "You only have half of a house, your Dad's going to kill you!"

Jake threw his head back and let out laugh that sounded like a bark, exactly like it was when he was in wolf form.

"Jake… the bear…?" Jake scowled, all traces of humor gone.

"You remember when I took you to the bonfire, and you heard all the stories all about the wolves and our past." **(A/N Okay, so I know she doesn't go to the bonfire until after Edward gets back, but just roll with me here!)**

"Y-Yeah."

"And the story of the spirits and how they could leave their bodies then enter another animal's body."

"Yeah"

"That bear was Sam."

_Told you I knew what I was doing! Lol! I know this is a kinda short chapter, but I'm doing the next one in Sam's POV and Victoria's attack. So the next should be really long (Sorry, I know like all my chapters are short, but what are you gonna do about it?)._

_BYEEEEEEE (ALSO)._

**REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. The truth unfolds

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm working on a really long one shot at the mo, but it'll all be worth it! =] enjoy! Xx**

**Disclaimer – as if I'm Stephanie Meyer, dumbass! =] jks**

**Sams POV**

Prowling along the old Cullen line, I looked over to see the setting sun. I sighed, how long could this fight go on?

Suddenly, I smelt something foul in the air. I smelt her before I saw her, guess that'll be on our Christmas card this year.

_Guys, get here pronto! Leech spotted along old Cullen line. Get Jacob, I think he's hanging with leech-lover. _I thought to the pack._ And get here fast!_

I jumped around to see the unmistakable red hair of the leech. It's game time. I growled at it, daring it to make a move.

Still, it did nothing, standing eerily still, looking at me with hungry red eyes.

I lunged forward at her, jaw wide. In a flash, faster than a werewolf could even see, it smashed its hand into my face as if its hand was a baseball bat.

The excruciating pain I felt was nothing, I knew, compared to what was to come. Where are they?

In the distance, I heard Embry clambering in my direction.

_New plan, _I thought to them_, meet at the Blacks. _At least that would give me a bit of time to recover

I sprang to my feet, and ran, hearing constantly the whoosh of air that followed behind me as it tried to catch me.

"Running away from fear are we now?" I heard it hiss behind me, "Some hero you are!" it laughed. That was it!

I veered off to the left, suddenly hearing the packs panicked thoughts on what I was about to do.

As soon as I was a good distance away from them, I jumped round to face it.

Unsurprised by this, it immediately lunged at me, tearing off my leg. I howled in pain.

It laughed.

An unexplainable emotion swept through me. It was fueled my anger, and fear of my death to come, yet it was utterly calm. I felt as if I could just fly away.

Which I felt, in my last moments of life, was the easiest thing to do.

I let go. I could no longer hear the rest of the pack. No longer see the vampires menacing stare.

I was definitely having an out of body experience at the moment. I could see the leech tearing off my body bit by bit, yet I was watching it from an outsiders view.

Once it had ripped my body into unrecognizable pieces, it started running in the direction of the rest of the pack.

No! I thought defiantly, it is not killing anyone else today. I raked my brain, to think of some explanation to what had just happened . . . of corse! The stories of old, when the chief left his body, to watch over the community below.

The only way out of this is to do what he did, find an animal.

I floated around, until I came across a bear.

There seemed to be some mutual understanding between the bear and I, and I could teel that it was happy to share its body with me. I felt as if I was being sucked back into reality again.

I started running, through a forest that both the bear and I knew better than any other could.

As we got close to the Blacks, I saw the Swan girl run in front of us, she obviously didn't see us.

She ran out into the clearing, shouting for her death.

Without thinking, I ran straight into her , pining her down. I suddenly realized the pack could hear my thoughts again.

_You'd better of not told Emily I was dead or, I'll fucking kill you. But first, I think we have a bigger issue. _I felt the Swan girl wriggle underneath me, I growled, and jumped up. _Take her home Jacob. We'll finish off here._ I heard the reluctance in his thoughts, but he didn't say anything.

We ripped the leech apart, then burnt the pieces, holding our noses at the awful purple fumes being emitted.

That's when the questions started.

_Where were you man?_

_We thought you were dead for certain!_

_I kinda told Emily you were dead . . ._

_WHAT?! _I roared

Without thinking, I phased, and ran all the way to Emilys.

I knocked on the small weathered door.

Emily answered he door with red puffy eyes.

"Y-y-yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Emily, I'm so sorry, I promise to tell you everything!"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Emily, don't you recognize me?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, so if this is some kind of sick joke, you can piss off!"

"It's me, Sam, your fiancée!"

"You sick, twisted arsehole! My fiancée is DEAD!"

"WHAT?" I shouted back at her. I burst into the room, and looked in the large mirror above the TV. Staring back at me was a man, much the same age as my own, with longish messy brown hair, much the same as bears had been.

"No way!" I said, feeling my new face.

"Look, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to call the cops!"

"Emily," I said softly, "It's still me inside. I can prove it to you that I am Sam. I'm a werewolf, although now I think I'm a werebear . . . and, you have a small black mole on your left butt cheek."

"Sam . . .?" she asked confusion in her eyes. "What happened!?"

_So, what do ya think? I can't be bother to beta this so, adios D. this chapter is out of bounds =] dunno if I'm gunna write more yet. So im open to new ideas from you beautiful people out there. Xxxx_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


End file.
